1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand tools, specially for holding and starting nuts and bolts.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Nuts that are screwed to threaded studs and bolts that are screwed to threaded holes are difficult to start with the fingers in hard to reach spaces. The current available tools for this problem are the magnetic inserts that go to their corresponding sockets with extensions or nut drivers. These inserts, when used with the sockets or nut drivers, will hold and start a nut or bolt in any direction. However, this combination does not work with non-magnetic nuts and bolts.